


Flowers at the seaside

by SileneFairchild



Series: Au's and other stuff [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: A confession made at sunset.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/?
Series: Au's and other stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Flowers at the seaside

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Natasha, she gave me the prompts Flowers and hand holding. Thanks to Nyactis for helping me finding the right flowers.  
> I leave the relationship partner to your interpretation, it could be everyone, even if I have a specific Character in my mind.

Nyx sighed when he straightened up and stretched his back.  
He looked at the small arrangement of flowers that covered the small grave at the seaside.  
His mother and sister, would have loved the blue and purple Delphinium  
and the white Limonium he had planted.  
Oh, how much he missed them, the laughter, their warm voices, their beloved presence.  
As he looked up from the grave and the flowers to the setting sun  
and a cold breeze made him shiver.  
Suddenly, two strong arms were circling his waist,  
strong hands reached out to peel of the gloves he was wearing.  
The warm body behind Nyx reminded him he has still family, a place to be, a reason to live.  
He grabbed for the hands, took the gloves from them and entwined their fingers.  
A warm breath graced the skin of his neck, accompanied with a soft chuckle that heats up his heart.  
When he laid his head back and closed his eyes, he heard a content hum.  
At this very moment he knew, he would never let go of these hands again.  
"I love you. " He whispered towards the rising stars.


End file.
